Saito's Romances
by cornholio4
Summary: Different oneshot romances pairing Saito with different girls other than Louise. Ideas are welcome.
1. Tabitha

Saito Hiraga honestly didn't think he would ever be back home in Tokyo but here he was. He had spent a long time in Tristain as the familiar of a Louise a mean noble girl who was a student at a magic school. However it was not all bad, he managed to make some friends there and managed to find a way to sever the familiar bond he had with Louise. He had found away to travel back home at will and went back with the promise to visit from time to time.

Of course Saito was not really the smartest person out there so he did not take into account how his family would have taken him being missing and how worried they must have been. Saito had a lot of explaining but he did the logical thing to prove his story first by taking them to Tristain, knowing they would never believe him otherwise. They took some time to accept it and allow him to come, but they made him promise to stay away from Louis and they had to be physically restrained when they learned she had been treating their son like a slave (though he think that his parents might have scared Louise from trying anything ever again though).

Right now he was having Tabitha over for a visit, the quiet girl who had been secretly a princess had gotten close to Saito and they started dating in secret, only becoming more public and open to their relationship once Saito's bond was broken. Louise being one to read quietly had saw Saito's collection of manga books and took one down to ready but Saito had to laugh at Tabitha's confusion when she tried to read it like a normal book.

"You are reading it wrong Tabitha; it's read from the right to the left." Saito said turning the book over for her. Once it was explained to her Tabitha blinked while giving out a comment about how stupid that seemed. "Hey it's a Japanese thing." Saito told her feeling like it was an out of body experience due to having to explain how they do things here to someone from Tristain.

Saito took a closer look and saw that the book that Tabitha picked out was Fairy Tail and sat down looking over her shoulder to read with her. Tabitha spent some time looking over the manga before putting it back and asked Saito curiously if there was something else they could do together. "Well we could watch Sentai." Saito did turning on the TV to a channel where the latest Sentai team was on fighting a monster.

"Who are those and why does that monster look like some sort of suit, does not look too real?" Tabitha commented which made Saito face palm as he had to spend about forty five minutes explaining the concepts of TV shows and how the TV was just showing fictional stories (though the way Saito tried to explain it Tabitha just ended up more confused but eventually Tabitha got the idea down). "Took five of them to stop a monster?" Tabitha asked looking not too impressed as they sat down as Saito looked shocked that something like Sentai was boring to Tabitha.

"You could take that monster down no time by yourself..." Tabitha said with a smile remembering how much of a brave warrior that Saito had been in Tristain and Saito could not help but be flattered by his girlfriend's remark even though deep down he think that he would still probably run away if the monster in the episode showed up in real life.

"Your world is weird but it's also nice." Tabitha told Saito with a big smile as she cuddled up next to Saito as the television show kept on playing. "Yeah it is weird but so is your world." Saito retorted feeling relaxed wondering if he could use the TV for some sort of prank if he brought someone else from Tristain here, maybe convince one of them that it was some sort of magical portal to the future (especially the fun that would happen if the TV at the moment was showing an alien invasion movie).

 **I have read a lot of Familiar of Zero fanfics and have the first season on DVD so I thought I could try my hand at fanfiction. This is basically an oneshot series pairing Saito up with different girls (only exception is that I will not ever do Louise) and I thought I started up with Tabitha. I am welcome to any chapter ideas as well as plots that could result from chapters with certain girls. I made this joke on the comments page on a deviantart submission I saw but do you think Saito and Keitaro Urashima from Love Hina should form their own abused Harem Anime protagonist support group?**

 **What do you think of this idea where I came up with, if Saito was summoned not by Louise but by Henrietta who thought about summoning her own familiar? I want to know your thoughts on that and if anyone wants to use that idea, go right ahead and tell me about it when you post it up. By the way I am not knocking the stuff about how Manga is read, it was something I have gotten used to and I respect that different countries have different customs they are accustomed to but I thought it would be funny to use that as a joke about how an outsider from another dimension would react to something like that.**


	2. Henrietta

Princess Henrietta of Tristain looked over the banquet she asked her servants to prepare for one person she wanted to make something up for, her familiar Saito Hiraga. It was some time ago when she decided that she desired a familiar of her own for companionship and in an event that was unheard of, she ended up summoning a strange boy from another world called Saito. Though shocked by this turn of events she soon turned optimistic this familiar boy could be her friend as well.

Henrietta gotten along with Saito calling him by his name when they made the introductions, though her mother and close servants seemed to treat Saito well some officials and lords of Tristain who came to visit scoffed at him calling him a commoner. This got worst when Henrietta brought Saito when she visited the familiar exhibition day at Tristain Academy where her close friend was a student there.

Louise ended up laughing in pity at Saito wondering how a worthless commoner was supposed to be the princess's familiar but quickly apologised after just a glance at the stern cross face of disapproval on Henrietta's face. However the damage was already done and Saito seemed to be more determined to try and prove himself to the chagrin of the staff of the school. Saito tried to help up with the cooking of the queen and Henrietta's dinner, Henrietta only smelled smoke and she did not know much other than at the request of the kitchen staff, the queen ended up banning Saito from using any of the appliances in the kitchen himself.

Henrietta put her foot down when she caught Saito trying to help with the laundry telling him that she was not just a familiar but a friend so he did not have to prove anything to him. Saito did lighten up but just so he could feel useful she did allow him to go on missions for her.

However just recently her secret lover Princes Wales was killed and an arranged marriage set up for her had been cancelled, Saito ended up trying to consol her this morning and she let her emotions get the better of her and snapped at him. After he ran from the room, two minutes later Henrietta realised what she had done to someone who was only trying to help her and her mood only worsened.

Once it was all set up Saito went into the dining room and Henrietta was shocked to see that Saito did not see upset at all to see her, on the contrary he was his usual cheerful self. "Hello Henrietta, so is your mother hosting some big dinner party because I can go if that's the case." Saito said when he noticed the food.

Henrietta had to let out a chuckle at this, "No Saito, I set this up all for you." Henrietta told him and he just looked confused. "I am sorry for letting my anger get the better of me and take my emotions out on you, it was wrong and I hope you can forgive me." Henrietta told him with a sad smile and Saito went back to looking angry.

"I know you didn't mean to Henrietta and I got over it." Saito said as he then began tucking in all the food. Henrietta was surprised at how long it took for him to finish it all as her mother came in who was pleased to see that her daughter had made things up with her familiar.

"Please accept this as another token to show my apologised to you Saito." Henrietta holding out her hand and Saito looked at it before shaking it. Henrietta just looked confused and the queen told Saito he is supposed to kiss her and so Saito shrugged as he did just that... on the lips which caused Henrietta to stand in shock before fainting.

A Saito of another timeline pulled off another stunt like that when faced with it but fortunately for this Saito he did not have to suffer a beating on the face from an angry girl who had him as her familiar. "I think I know CPR..." Saito said panicking giving her mouth to mouth but of course the alien concept of CPR went over the queen's head.

Saito quickly apologised to Henrietta who just laughed in return, the queen chuckled at the antics of Saito Hiraga having grown fond of the friend of her daughter who seemed to have forgotten he was her familiar and just treated him as a friend. " _Prince Wales may be gone but I have a feeling that ownership of my daughter's heart will soon go to Saito. Should their relationship develop I think I will need him to have lessons in nobility so he can better fit in._ " The queen thought to herself as she left the boy and her daughter to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Consider this a sequel to the last Henrietta chapter I did**

" _...do you mind Saito, I lost someone dear to me and a marriage that could have benefitted the kingdom was cancelled so would you please get lost..."_

Henrietta was still a bit ashamed of herself for allowing her emotions to cause her to snap at Saito like that with those words when he was only trying to help console her, Saito bear no resentment for it but she still felt bad about it. Still after she let Saito her 'familiar' in official title but was a close friend in actuality console her, she felt her old feelings for the deceased prince go to Saito. It went ahead with Henrietta deciding at the spurn of the moment to steal a kiss from him which left her embarrassed at what she had done afterwards but Saito took it in stride and they started going out in secret (wanting to wait until an opportune moment to let the public know so they would not have resistance from nobles who would not accept it).

Louise when she found out gave a fake smile in fear of retribution of what Henrietta would do if she did what she had done when she first met Saito and was looking in fear at the crossed face of Henrietta daring her to try and insult Saito as just a commoner. Henrietta thought it would be good for Saito to try and get in touch with his old homeworld and some mages she consulted found a way back to her world to find his parents, some complications arose...

Things worked out well with Saito's parents Yusei and Naoko now cautiously accepting of Saito continuing his relationship with Henrietta and he would of course alienate before going home and coming back there (it took some time to set up and even her mother told her it was something she could have thought over before deciding). Henrietta went to a room to see where Saito was talking to his visiting parents and some men armed with strange weapons who worked for Saito's father. "Hey Henrietta, mum and dad say they want to invite you over for dinner sometime." Saito told her and Henrietta though happy at the idea (wanting to get to know the parents of the boy she was in love with) gulped at the look on Yusei's face and the men ready to fire their weapons at anyone if Yusei commanded them to.

Apparently Yusei Hiraga as it turned out worked for the government of Saito's home country (Saito said his dad's official title was Minister of Defence) and when Henrietta introduced herself as the princess who summoned Saito as her familiar, it was supposed to be a friendly greeting but Yusei took it as saying she was a royal who kidnapped his son that he had been looking for endlessly. Naoko was willing to hear her out and kept her husband at bay along with Saito, it was only the pleas of his family and the promise of Henrietta and her mother that they could settle it out peacefully with giving Saito back into their lives that he was even willing to hear her out. Her mother even said this about him:

" _Saito's father's feelings are understandable; make no mistake if someone from another world kidnapped you I would want them beheaded myself. Just make sure you remember things from his point of view..."_

Several months later and some visits to Saito's world later, Henrietta thought that Yusei was warming up to her and it was a good feeling since despite wanting to be with Saito; destroying Saito's family to do so would not be acceptable to her. Saito was today taking her on a date seeing something of entertainment called a movie (something about a giant lizard and there was a god in the title if she remembered) and Henrietta was wearing normal clothes used for girls her age that were common in this world, provided by Saito's family so she could blend in.

Henrietta looked to see Yusei's face who gave them a small smile and Henrietta smiled back as Henrietta went to enjoy her date with her boyfriend, happy that she was like a normal girl in Saito's world.

 **The names of Saito's parents and the profession of Saito's father are used in my currently running story Hiraga Family Wrath.**


End file.
